Goku-Black
For the member of the Red Ribbon Army, see Black. Goku Black was Present Zamasu after using the Super Dragon Balls to switch bodies with Son Goku. He was the North Kaio of Universe 10 and the Kaioshin apprentice of Universe 10 but became a Kaioshin after killing Gowasu and took his Potara. After Zamasu took Goku's body, he destroyed many humans and the gods, and he went by the name "Son Goku" but was later given the name "Goku Black" by Bulma. He is the main antagonist in the "Future" Trunks Arc. Appearance After taking Son Goku's body, Black is similar in appearance to Goku, but his skin is slightly darker, and his physique is slightly thinner. He wears a dark gray dogi, a darker gray long-sleeved undershirt and pants, a red obi sash around his waist, and white boots. He possesses a green and golden Potara on his left ear and wears a Time Ring on his right index finger. Personality Relationships Humans Trunks Son Goku Vegeta Gowasu Abilities and Powers Techniques *Ki Sense: During his time on Earth, Black was able to gain the ability to sense ki. *Instantaneous Movement: Black mastered the ability to use Instantaneous Movement. He is first seen using this technique in his encounter with Trunks when Trunks threw a piece of the ground at him.Dragon Ball Super Manga Chapter 15 * : Black has the ability to a Kamehame Ha. He is first seen using the Kamehame Ha against Trunks.Dragon Ball Super Anime Episode 48 * : Black Power Ball is Black's version of a ki blast. * : * : * : Transformations Super Saiyan Rosé Black mastered Goku's power inside his body and was able to make it his own and this allowed Black to transform into a Super Saiyan with his god ki. He first transforms into Super Saiyan Rosé in his battle with Goku, Vegeta, and Trunks.Dragon Ball Super Anime Episode 56 History Past Black had the same past as Zamasu until Beerus killed him. Zamasu used a Time Ring to go into the future to kill Gowasu and took his Potara. He then used the Time Ring to go into the future to use the Super Dragon Balls. Zamasu summoned Super Shenlong and wished to switch bodies with Son Goku, proclaiming himself as "Son Goku." After switching bodies, Zamasu went to Earth and killed Goku, who had Zamasu's body, and moments later, Chichi and Goten. After this, "Goku" used the Time Ring to go into Trunks's world and killed Gowasu to form an alliance with himself, who had the same ideology as him. "Goku" and Zamasu gathered the Super Dragon Balls so Zamasu could wish for immortality. Later, upon the Super Dragon Balls, they wished for the Super Dragon Balls to be destroyed so no one could undo what they had done. He and Zamasu then killed the gods and the humans of multiple worlds.Dragon Ball Super Anime Episode 61 Sometime later, "Goku" showed up on Earth and spectated the battle with Trunks, the East Kaioshin, Kibito, and Bobbidi's Forces. After the Kaioshin perished, "Goku" was pleased he found a world without the difficult Destruction God Beerus.Dragon Ball Super Manga Chapter 16 He later terrorized the Earthlings for a year. He was given the name "Goku Black" by Bulma.Dragon Ball Super Manga Chapter 15 Resurrection 'F' After causing destruction to a city, Black began to sense Trunks's ki and so he then pursued him. In a destroyed city, Black found Trunks running on the ground, so he blasted several Black Power Balls at Trunks, as he attempted to get away, and Black successfully hit him. While Trunks was lying on the ground in defeat, Black prepared a Black Power Ball to kill Trunks, but Mai appeared and threw a flash grenade at Black. After Black regained his vision, Trunks and Mai were gone, but Black said Trunks would not be able to hide forever, calling him the "last of the Saiyans." Dragon Ball Super "Future" Trunks Arc Anime Black was attacked by Vegeta and he had the advantage. When Black was laid against a wall, he was amused about the body and energy of the gods but was then hit with a ki blast from Vegeta. Black then ascended to the area where Vegeta was and wondered if anger was motivating him. While Black was stating his anger towards the humans, the gods, and his weakness, he created an energy scythe. Black then launches a slash from the scythe which missed Vegeta but created a phenomenon. Vegeta asked Black was it was, but Black, himself, stated he was unaware.Dragon Ball Super Anime Episode 64 Moments later, the phenomenon created copies of Black and the copies surrounded Goku and Vegeta. Black was amused and wondered why there not doing anything and asked if the power of a god caused them to become frozen. Goku and Vegeta then attacked the copies but to no avail. Goku wanted Black to fight, but Black said he was but after he and Vegeta failed to protect the ones they loved and become stronger through their anger. Sometime afterwards, Black noticed Zamasu's ki disappearing and reappearing and getting weaker, so he teleported to Zamasu. Black wondered what happened with him, so Zamasu stated that the humans were not bugs, and if he and Black were not careful, their ideals would vanish. Black understood, so he decided that he and Zamasu should show them the true power of the gods. The Potara of Black of Zamasu began to illuminate and Black and Zamasu then merged into Zamasu. Manga Black attacked Trunks while he was running across the ruins of cities. From the sky, he fired several Black Power Balls at Trunks but were unsuccessful in hitting him. He was then hit with a ki blast by Trunks. Later, when Trunks and Mai were trying to get into Capsule Corporation, Black awaited them. After getting hit by Trunks's ki blast, Black teleported to inside the building. He then fires several ki blast at Trunks and Mai but they did not hit. Black was then charged at by Trunks, but Black blasted Trunks away. As Black was walking towards Trunks, Black began to get shot at by Mai. While getting shot at, Black fired a ki blast at Mai and it hit her. Black then threatened the life of Trunks. After Trunks angrily transformed into Super Saiyan 2, he fired a Masenko at Black. While blocking the attack, Black was getting pushed back, but Black then destroyed it. Black was then charged at by Trunks again but he dodged. However, Trunks attacked Black, but he parried his attacks and then blasted him. After Trunks recovered by grabbing his sword, he launched a piece of the ground at Black but Black used Instantaneous Movement to get behind and elbow Trunks in the neck. Black then grabbed Trunks's sword and thought of it being poetic if he killed him with his sword. Before Black was going to kill Trunks, Trunks hit him with his sword carrier, causing his sword to fly into the air, and then fired barrage of ki blasts at the ground. Black then cleared the area but noticed Trunks was back inside Capsule Corporation, thinking there must be something in there. Trunks appeared in what Black believed to be an aircraft. As Black fired a Kamehame Ha at Trunks, he vanished.Dragon Ball Super Manga Chapter 15 Black attempted to sense Trunks's ki, but he realized his completely ki vanished from the world. As Black looked into the sky, he wondered since the Kaioshin and the Destruction Gods were dead and Trunks left the world, if there was anyone to oppose him, but he said it would be boring if it was. He then descended and grabbed the cord that was connected to the time machine and said the persistence of the Saiyans was something to fear and he claimed to know it best than anyone. As he flew away, he stated that he had to do a check-up.Dragon Ball Super Manga Chapter 16 Outside a cabin in the mountains, he was sitting at a table drinking a beverage when he sensed frightening ki. After he moved into a destroyed West City, Black was noticed the two big ki moved and wondered who they were. In a park, Black appeared before Goku and Vegeta and wondered why the two were there. Vegeta told Goku to let him go first because because beating someone that looks like Goku would be a thrill.Dragon Ball Super Manga Chapter 18 Other Media Games Playable Appearances *Dragon Ball Heroes *IC Carddass Dragon Ball *Dragon Ball XENOVERSE 2 *Dragon Ball Z Dokkan Battle *Dragon Ball Fusions *Super Dragon Ball Heroes Major Battles *Goku Black vs. Trunks and Mai *Black vs. Son Goku (Anime only) *Black vs. Vegeta and Goku *Black and Zamasu vs. Goku, Trunks, and Vegeta *Black and Zamasu vs. Goku, Vegeta, and Trunks *Black and Zamasu vs. Trunks *Black and Zamasu vs. Vegeta and Goku Trivia *Goku Black's name uses the katakana for Goku (ゴクウ) rather than kanji for Son Goku (悟空). References Site Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Saiyans Category:Deities Category:Former Kaio Category:Kaioshin Category:Heavenly People Category:Villains Category:Universe 10 Characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:Dragon Ball Super Characters Category:Dragon Ball Z Characters